The long-term clinical objective of this proposal is to improve the quality of life and survival of adults with primary malignant tumors of the Central Nervous System (CNS). This will be accomplished by fostering Phase I and II clinical evaluations of promising new agents, biologic approaches, and routes of administration in the treatment of CNS tumors through membership in the CNS Consortium titled "New Approaches to Brain Tumor Therapy" (NABTT). The basic science and pre-clinical objectives at Northwestern University (Chicago campus) will focus on development and testing of novel cytostatic and biological response modifier compounds: * Dr. S. Brem: suppression of angiogenesis and/or invasiveness with: Penicillamine; Suramin; Captopril: inhibitors of protein kinase C (PKC), plasminogen activator (PA), basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF), and collagenase. * Dr. Rozental: Suramin, Lonidamine, and Deoxyglucose/analogues as modifiers of the metabolic/bioenergetic response of tumors to treatment. * Dr. Engelhard: development of Butyrate, as an agent to promote cellular differentiation, and c-myc anti sense oligonucleotides. To accomplish our specific aims, we will conduct our activities within the organizational structure and Constitution of the Consortium. We will participate fully in planning and conducting Consortium clinical trials, research, and other activities through membership in Consortium committees. We will cooperate fully with the Consortium Central Office to insure efficient communications, and compliance with Federal regulatory requirements, patient registration, oversight of publications, re- evaluation of tumor responses, and coordination of all biostatistics and data collection. We will utilize the Consortium as the venue for Phase I/II clinical trials and to share human brain tumor specimens and other clinical and laboratory data. Through our strengths and those of the Consortium, we will conduct additional research pertaining to (1) the biology of brain tumors, (2) the neuro-pharmacology of new therapies for brain tumors, and (3) improving the care and quality of life of adults with brain tumors.